cancelled_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Castlevania Resurrection
Sonia Belmont was one of the confirmed main heroine leads alongside another primary protagonist, Victor Belmont. It’s was delays until canceled in March 2000, was intended to be the seventeenth title of the Castlevania series. Also as well third Castlevania game, at the time, to enter the 3D realm. A fully 3D game, the story was to be set in 1666 (the year of the great London fires, also convenient because of the triple sixes). Apparently these two Belmonts were summoned to take care of the evil that a new Countess is trying to bring into the world. The storyline: "The year is 1666. Dracula has returned to threaten the mortal world! Summoning all of the power of Hell, the dark countess of Castlevania has created a portal allowing Dracula to re-enter the material plane. Accompanied by foul creatures of the nether world anxious to do their bidding, Dracula and his lover intend to join forces with the goal of final victory over the Belmonts and absolute dominion of the world. Their actions, however, have not gone un-noticed...The twisting of reality by the Countess has upset the balance between good and evil, creating a rift that will ultimately plunge the mortal world into eternal chaos unless it can be sealed! To counter this, the forces of light decide to turn this power back summoning heroes from the Belmont clan from the very halls of time.... One from the past...one from the future! The powers of light summon Sonia, legendary Belmont heroine drawn from the past and well suited to stand, not just against the sinister wiles of the Countess, but Count Dracula himself! Sonia has already been successful in defeating Dracula in the past. Can she defeat the combined power of both vampires? From the future of the 1800's, the powers of light summon Victor! A wandering gambler and soldier of fortune, Victor chose not to accept the Belmont legacy as a Vampire hunter by running away from home at an early age. During his travels, Victor learned not just the art, but the science of warfare, all the while attempting to avoid his true destiny in the petty politics of 19th century Europe. But the blood of the Belmont clan cannot be ignored forever, and Victor would eventually return to the land of his birth, a rebel and outcast. It is here that Victor is given the quest by the guardian of light to prove himself worthy of the name Belmont by battling Dracula and his evil mistress!" Unlike the Nintendo 64 incarnations (if that 64 version get HD remastered), the focus was not to be on exploration or platforming - rather, it's intended to be fully action oriented. They're aiming for the classic old-school Castlevania game that manifested itself perfectly in the PC Engine version of Dracula X. Though its said to have only five or six stages, they are supposed to be fairly long. The camera controls and aiming system is also said to be completly revamped. Why it was cancelled * There were very early rumors that the game wasn't turning out very well. However, Resurrection 3D simply cancelled due to Konami's despite interesting work-in and Iga lack of faith. * Like including disagreements between the Konami teams. * the death of the Dreamcast to the firm announcement of the Sony PlayStation 2 and Microsoft "DirectX Box" project. * The plotline make it impossible. So timeline has designated into as non-canon. * 2D platform-adventure at the time are highly popularized. Trivia * If had Castlevania: Resurrection not been canceled by Konami and ended up resumed as new Nintendo GameCube titles under Koji Igarashi supervisor. The game would have made greatness hits for GC original promotion sell. * The protagonist of this game was to be Sonia Belmont from Castlevania Legends (1997), the series' only playable heroine at the time. The "resurrection" in the game's title may allude to Sonia having (apparently) died hundreds of years before. However, her exploits on the Game Boy -- which Castlevania producer Koji Igarashi considers an "embarassment for the series" -- are now considered separate from the series' main timeline, leaving her circumstances a mystery. * It is rumored that Castlevania: Curse of Darkness uses some environments that were originally in this game. Category:Games on hiatus